3Generación
by francys
Summary: este fic se parecera la continuacion pero no es casi lo mismo/(si no entienden mandenme un review o un e -mail)/se trata de los hijos de ellos (harry,ron,herms,etc) habra aventuras y romances ...LEANLO!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

__

3 _generación 

Notas de la autora y descripciones.

Bueno he hecho algunos cambios ( al libro) y aclaraciones (espero entiendan)

:

1-como saben es un fic del futuro,donde harry,ron,hermione,draco y algunos merodeadores como lupin y sirius están casados.

2-draco es bueno y no es mortífago .

3-hermione no es sangre sucia es hija de remus y samantha lupin (en mi otro fic saldra mejor explicado , quien es samantha y que paso ,leanlo aunque recien esta empesado ,esta es como la continuación ya que para la otra historia falta ya que recien va en el capitulo 2 pero esperen y veran lo que de verdad pasa .)

4-sirius libre.

Y ahora las descripciones:

Familia Potter:la consiste:Ginny Potter, Harry Potter y sus hijos: (algunos de los protagonistas) 

Lily Potter: es una chica de cabello pelirrojo (como su madre y abuela.) ojos verde esmeralda brillantes ,de estatura mediana ,y figura delgada.

-James Potter: es un chico de cabello negro azabache y desordenado (todo un potter) y ojos esmeraldas .estatura mediana y ojos verdes esmeraldas, y guapo.

-antonia potter:menor de los tres ,es casi igual que su hermana solo que sus ojos son celestes .

Dato: james y lily son mellizos.

Familia Weasley: constituida por ron weasley, fleur weasley (para fortuna de ron) y sus hijos: 

Fleur Weasley: es alta ( solo un poco mas que su edad) de cabello rubio rojizo ,ojos celestes ,muy bonita y de figura delgada.

John weasley :un año menor que su hermana ,y es igual que su padre,

Familia M alfoy : La consiste Draco Malfoy y Hermione Malfoy .su hijos son:

Samantha M alfoy: es una chica de rasgos finos y muy bonita , de cabello rubio ondulado largo y ojos grises brillantes. De estatura normal y figura delgada .e inteligente (pero no tanto como su madre)

Draco Malfoy jr: se parece mucho a su padre y al igual que su melliza tiene unos hermosos ojos grises brillantes.inteligente,pero no mucho.y muy guapo.

Michelle Malfoy : parecida a su hermana solo que tiene el pelo liso y es mas parecida a su madre.

F amilia Black: son Sirius Black ,Arabella Black y:

Cherriz Black : es una niña de cabello rubio ondulado largo de ojos azules iguales a su padre estatura mediana y figura delgada.bromista como su padre pero no para tanto . E s la mayor .

Sirius Black jr: es el menor, parecido a su padre , de pelo negro azulado largo ,ojos azules como su padre y bromista,muy guapo y tiene futuro de donjuan parece, al igual que su padre.

F amilia Lupin :Remus Lupin,Samantha Lupin y sus 2 hijos (solo uno vive con ellos). 

Remus Lupin jr : de cabello castaño y ojos dorados,hermosos. Inteligente y no tiene la misma condicion de su padre de ser( hombre lobo )y .es muy guapo y muy tierno.


	2. 1° La llegada de las cartas

__

Una nueva generación .

1° capitulo: la llegada de las cartas.

Era un dia normal ,pero no por mucho. En la mansion de los potter.

MAMA!! -gritaba lily potter desde abajo despertando a sus padres-LLEGARON LAS CARTAS DE HOGWARTS-que?que pasa?-decia una adormilada ginny -solo llegaron las cartas de hogwarts- dijo harry potter en el mismo tono -QUE?LLEGARON? -dijeron al unisolo . bajaron corriendo para felicitar a sus queridos hijos.

*********************************************************************

Casi lo mismo pasaba en la casa de lo weasley.

HIJA , BAJA, LLEGO LA CARTA DE HOGWARTS -gritaba Fleur a su hija-QUE?VOY!!-dijo fleur levantandose pero sin mucho éxito ya que al estar adormilada no veia bien y se calló -auch. Y no se como pero bajo a leer su carta.

********************************************************************* 

Mientras tanto en la mansion Malfoy:

Hija despierta , hija-hermione trataba de despertar a su hija moviendola suavemente ,pero samantha no despertaba- hija ,hija ,sami , samantha!!!!-mmm..que quieres mami?- despierta hija llego la carta de hogwarts - que bueno -respondio adormilada -pero de repente se escucho fuerte -¡¡QUE , DAMELA!!! -esas voces eran de samantha y su hermano draco , que su padre fue a tratar de despertarlo.

*********************************************************************

En la mansion Black era mucho peor la situación:

YUJUUU!!!!!!- gritaba sirius black jr-YUJUUU!!! -seguia gritando y saltando en la cama de sus padres ,lo que ocasiono un mal despertar en el matrimonio. ¡¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES SIRIUS BLACK BAJATE Y CAYATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!-decia su madre arabella figg-pero mama es que llego la carta de hogwarts de mi hermanita y hay que festejar.-se defendio sirius hijo.- que alguien calle a ese estupido despertador-decia Cherriz Black desde la puerta - si que chistosa , pero tu tambien te pondrias asi si supieras que tu carta de hogwarts llego- que!!! Que esperas damela es, mía!!! -cherriz corria para que su hermano le entregara su carta.

*********************************************************************

Por ultimo donde los lupin:

Estaban desayunando cuando llego una lechuza y venia con una carta de hogwarts 

MIRA!! MAMA LLEGO MI CARTA!!-dijo remus lupin jr. -felicidades hijo -su madre lo abrazo y beso en la frente - felicidades-tambien su padre lo felicito. -QUE BIEN!!- cuando iremos al callejon diagon papa??-dijo remus -pronto hijo calmate - decia su padre.

********************************************************************

Y este si que fue un dia de cartas y sorpresas,, felices para unos y molestos para otros por haberlos despertados asi. 

Bueno espero que lo leean y manden reviews. Adiocin.!!!


	3. 3° callejon diagon

__

3°_Generacion

4° capitulo : callejon diagon .

Hoy se juntarian todos en el callejon

Buenos dias ma -dijo james a su mama -buenas hijo -hola ma -dijo lily -hola a todos -saludo harry -coman y despues se preparan todos ,para ir al callejon-dijo ginny ,todos obedecieron y se apuraron.

Donde los malfoy ,samantha se estaba arreglando ,se coloco unos jeans y una polera celeste que decia 'rock'. se estaba arreglando el cabello ,cuando una mujer vestida con un vestido azul elegante y una tunica del mismo color, entro- sami ,te traje tu tunica nueva .-era de color celeste cielo muy bonita-gracias mami -le dijo a su madre-y estan listos esos flojos-creo que si ,voy a ir a verlos ,te espero abajo. -ok.

Hermione bajo a ver si estaban listos y vio a 2 apuestos hombres aunque uno pequeño ,su hijo y su esposo que vestian ,un conjunto negro medio sport y una tunica negra bonita y elegante y su pequeño un pantalon negro con hartos bolsillos y una polera negra ,y estaba escuchando musica con un discman. Tambien su pequeña que tenia un conjunto verde claro y una tunica lila ,muy bonita ,que era su preferida .-veo que estan listos pues avisare a sam ,para que nos vallamos. y asi partieron a el callejón diágon.

En la mansion potter todos estaban listos para partir .ginny vestia un vestido rosa y una tunica del mismo color mas claro,harry vestia una camisa azul y un pantalon negro,y tunica del mismo color ,lily unos jeans y polera blanca .james un pantalon verde oscuro y una polera café con verde.-todos listos nos iremos por polvos.

Y partieron llegando al caldero chorreante que los esperaban los weasly y los lupin pronto llegaron los malfoys y venia una bonita mujer que vestia un traje negro de dos piezas con una tunica del mismo color,con su hija que vestia un cojunto deportivo lila .un hombre muy apuesto con su hijo que se parecian mucho que vestian uno de negro entero y su hijo tenia unas polera amarilla con un vermuda azul y poleron azul. Eran los black.todos estaban juntos ,ahora comprarian los materiales.

Hola a todos!! A donde iremos primero - a comprar los libros ,ya que tengo que ver que libro usaran mis alumnos este año.-dijo hermione -ok.-dijeron todos.-llegaron a la librerian los niños compraron sus libros y hermione,draco ,ginny y remus los libros para sus clases.

**************************************************************************

Despues se dirigieron a comprar una mascota y compraron las sgtes:

James una lechuza de color blanca con manchas negras y ojos cafes ./era macho/ llamada shelton.

Draco; una lechuza gris claro con algunas manchas plateadas muy bonita de ojos preciosos.llamada mercurio.

Remus:una lechuza beige con pelaje brillante llamada tali.

Jhon: una color blanca entera con ojos celestes cielo ,muy extaña,llamada spike.

Samantha: una lechuza ,plateada con manchas azules ,muy extraña ,pero muy bonita ,llamada zafiro.

Lily: un gato blanco con unos ojos intrigantes llamada saly.

Cherriz:una lechuza blanca con manchas doradas ,llamada kiara.

Fleur: un gato beige con manchas castañas y marrones llamado tiger.

**************************************************************************

Ahora las varitas :

James : igual a la de su padre (no recuerdo muy bien como era la descripción)

Draco :caoba 28cms. Escama de dragon.

Remus:arce 29cms. Nervio de corazon de dragon

John : sauce,33cms . Pelo de unicornio .

Samantha : caoba ,26cms. Pluma de fenix .

Lily :arce 33cms. Escama de sirena.

Cherriz : caoba 25cms. Cola de fenix.

Fleur :roble 33cms. Cabello de unicornio.

**************************************************************************

Compraron los calderos. Los uniformes y las tunicas.

Despues comieron algo en el caldero chorreante y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

En su hogar los potter conversaban:

En que casa quieres quedar lils -dijo james -en griffindor y tu?-tambien -hijos saben que yo con su padre fuimos a esa casa y nos alegraria que fueran a aquella y si no tambien-dijo ginny .-lo sabemos -y la abrazaron.

Ya habian pasado los dias y todos se arreglaron para ir al expreso de hogwarts .


	4. 3°reencuentro

__

3°_Generacion

3° capitulo : Reencuentro.

Hoy todos se reunirian ya que hace 3 años que no se veian ,debido al trabajo y donde vivian.

Los malfoys estaban empacando para mudarse a su nuevo hogar con la ayuda de algunos elfos .a valle godric.

Los weaslee igual. Los Potter, Black y Lupin ya vivian en el valle godric ,y esperaban ansiosos el encuentro con los weasley y los malfoys .para estar todos juntos.

Los malfoys habian llegado a su nuevo hogar, una hermosa mansion rodeada de flores ,se veian personas y elfos cargando cajas y entrando a la mansion.

Mama ire a escoger mi habitacion -decia samantha-ok hija ,ve-dijo hermione a su hija-yo igual ma- dijo draco jr. Asi con la ayuda de la magia estaba todo listo y en cada habitacion y lugar de la casa. Ahora irian a juntarse con todos.

Los weasley tambien se dirigian a la mansion de los Potter .

**************************************************************************

Todos los lupin ,potter y black esperaban ansiosos a los weasley y alos malfoys .

Se escucho la chimenea y todos fueron a ver ,eran los Weasley todos fueron a saludarlos y abrazarlos . Despues llego un auto ,donde bajo una hermosa mujer ,de figura bonita,un hombre tambien muy guapo ,y tres niños ,que deberian ser sus hijos. Eran los Malfoys.

Hola a todos - decia hermione a los demas - llego hermione y draco -decia harry-que bien quiero hablar con ella-y entraron despues de saludarse todos los adultos se sentaron en una gran mesa a conversar.

Y como han estado ginny ,harry -bien-dijo ginny -y tus hijos han recibido la carta de hogwarts -si y cuando iran al callejon diagon para ir todos juntos?-es una buena idea puede ser pasado mañana-asi todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

Mientras los niños:

Fleur ,Cherriz , Samantha ,Michelle y Lily y Antonia ,conversaban cosas de chicas ,mientras Sirius , remus, james draco y john, se contaban que bromas tenían .

Todos habian cambiado de cómo se conocian antes estaban mas grandes y algunos ya se atraian aunque no lo admitieran.

Y que hacen chicos?-pregunto samantha -ah hola sam ,solo bromas, bromas-no veo por que las hacen ,solo sirve para que molesten a la gente ,con sus maldades-eso no hes cierto preciosa - dijo sirius-bueno aya ustedes -dijo Michelle .-y han recibido las cartas de hogwarts?-pregunto lily -si lils si las recibimos y ustedes-dijo draco-tambien,veo que todos ya la recibieron-dijo lils -todos asintieron-creo que vamos a ir al callejon diagon pasado mañana -dijo james- si saben voy a extañar mi hogar cuando nos vallamos a hogwarts -dijo fleur -yo tambien dijeron todos- pero vamos a conocer muchas cosas nuevas en hogwarts -dijo sam,siempre tan sabia sam-dijo harry -pero deben irse a sus casas nos veremos pasado mañana -adios-todos se fueron y se encontrarian pronto.

**************************************************************************escribire los apodos de todos para que los conoscan:_

James: jamsie ,prongs , jimmy o simplemente su nombre.

Sirius : padfoot jr , siri o simplemente............

Draco :draki (se pruncia dreiki) ,serpiente o simplemente..............

Remus: remsie , moony jr o simplemente....................

John: jhoni (yoni),jo o simplemen................

Samantha: sam, sami , o simplemente su nombre.

Michelle: mich ,michi ,micha o simle.......

Lilian : lily (que es mas comun que la llamen asi) ,lils ,ly o simplemen.......................

Cherriz: cher , cherry o simplemen.....................

Fleur: solo su nombre.


	5. 5° expreso de hogwarts

__

3°_Generacion

5° capitulo: expreso de hogwarts.

Era de mañana todos despertaban algunos molestos ,felices ,ansiosos ,pero mas felices por que se ivan a ir a hogwarts.

Mama mi libro -mama mi ropa -mama mi discman, mama!!!!!-gritaba samantha.

Mama mis discos ,mama ya es tarde mama ,se perdio la jaula de mercurio. En total esta mañana estaban todos corriendo ,ordenando ,en fin preparando todo. Todo era un caos.

Lo mismo pasaba con los potter .los lupin .los wealey y los black.

Al final despues de todo el caos y desorden ,todos se dirigieron a la estacion de king´s croos.

Todos se encontraron en la estacion , todos pasaron por el anden 9 ¾ ,ahora llegaba la etapa de la despedida.

Adios papa -decian james y lily abrazando a su padre y despues a su hermana antonia ,de su madre no, ya que ella trabajaba en hogwarts .-adios hijos ,cariño -harry se despedia de sus hijos y su esposa.-adios mama , jamsie ,lils ,portense bien -les dijo su hermana ,divertida.

Adios mama ,sam,draki ,-se despedia Michelle -adios -se despidieron de Michelle -adios amor sami ,draco , pasenlo bien y aprendan mucho -adios se despedia hermione de su esposo. ,cuida a Michelle -claro - asi se despidieron la familia malfoy.

Adios hijo ,querido -se despedia samantha lupin de su esposo e hijo, abrazandolos ,mejor dicho ahorcandolos .

Adios fleur mi niña-se despedia -fleur de sus hijos llorando ,mientra los ahorcaba .adios fleur , - se despedia ron de su hija.

Y los black se despedian de sirius jr ,quien se tendria que quedar con harry . Ya que sus padres trabajaban en hogwarts. Cuidate y no hagas travesuras hijo-se despedia arabella de su hijo.-no le des problemas a harry ok.- si mama -dijo aburrido sirius ,ahora suban al expreso. 

Todos subieron y los niños se fueron a un compartimiento y lo adultos a otro.

Ya todos sentados empesaron a conversar:

En que casa creen que iran? -preguntaba sam, a los de mas -yo quiero a griffindor -dijo fleur.(nota me eqivoque jhon es menor asi que en el capitulo el callejon.. ,no tomen en cuenta a jhon es MENOR,SORRY!!)-yo tambien dijeron los potter al unisolo-yo....-pero alguien entro al compartimiento era un chico alto con el cabello marron corto y ojos pardo , y era apuesto.-ah ..hola perdon pero los otros compartimientos estan llenos , puedo sentarme aquí ?-no....-respondio draco ,elchico se iva a ir cuando-.........era broma-el chico voltio y vio a james y draco riendose -no te preocupes esos estan locos -dijo fleur -y como te llamas?- ah robert varela -yo soy fleur weasley .ella lily potter -dijo señalando a todos-ella samantha malfoy ,ella cherriz black ,el remus lupin ,james potter, y draco malfoy.-mucho gusto -dijeron todos -siguiendo con la pregunta a que casa quieres ir? Robert - ah ..bueno mi familia siempre ha ido a hufflepuff ,pero igual me gustaria griffindor-ah ,tu remus? Yo griffindor -dijo-draco?- slitherin ...o griffindor-sam -?-yo estoy entre tres ravenclaw ,slitherin , o griffindor- .-despues llego la señora del carrito - chicos ponganse el uniforme -era hermione quien le fue a avisar y enseguida se fue -todos se vistieron -quien era esa bonita señora - era mi mama -dijo sam,riendose -ah -dijo robert sonrojado -todos rieron a carcajadas. Todos listos .se paro el tren y bajaron encontrandose con un gigante.


End file.
